You Stole Me Heart: Part I Rewritten
by crazy fan 35
Summary: Rewritten Version Sora is the captain of the youngest most feared pirates in the whole seas. Kairi and her half sisters are the daughters of the governor. What happens when the pirates kidnapped the ladies will love blossom? Parings: KxS ZxL RxN C
1. Chapter One: The Kidnapping

**Hey guys I'm back! ^^ Anyways I recently went back on this story and I decided to rewrite it all over again, adding many more details and (hopefully) improving my grammar and writing skills! So please enjoy and hopefully u guys will be willing to review! ^^**

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I do own the following characters:

Sora, Kairi, Sephiroth, Riku, Link, Zelda, Goofy, Donald, Yuffie, Leon, Arieth, Cloud, Namine, Roxas, Wakka.

These characters legally and rightfully belong to the creators of Kingdom Hearts and the Legend of Zelda. ( and as recommended ... I do NOT own PoTC) - Although it doesnt really apply cuz my plot is completely different.

* * *

Chapter One: The Kidnapping

* * *

The night was still and calmed when the clock on central marked midnight. The port was empty, and there was only one light lighting it on the other side of the street. To far shore of the port stood a small empty bar covered in complete darkness. Of on the horizon a large vessel came close to the port. The black ship was made out of expensive carved wood, the best of the best, carefully painted with black paint creating the back massive body of the vessel.

The sails were created of one of the finest fabrics in the color black, although the years and the sea haven't been nice to the sails they still flew in the wind with pride. The ship had a slightly unique flag, in the center of the black piece of fabric was a pure red heart, in the middle was a skull with a eye patch on his left eye, behind the heart nicely place where two swords forming an x.

The stone building was completely isolated in the small island connected by a natural bridge to the main island, Hyrule City. Destiny Island was its name. Destiny Islands was where Hyrule City's finest port was located. It had everything that sailors dreamt of having; bars and saloons, cheap inns, stores of all supplies needed onboard and lumber. Most importantly, some of the city's greatest shipwrights lived in Destiny Islands.

However, that wasn't why the city of Hyrule was famous …

Hyrule City was one of the most advanced civilizations around the world, and it was home of some of the gruesome pirates. But of course not everyone believed in that statement …

The bar had been empty all night, and Zelda was bored out of her mind. The night was too still for her liking. She had the night shift at the bar tonight, and she personally adored it but the stillness of the night was way to dull. There was no customer in sight, and there wasn't any sign of a life form except the owner of the rundown business, Mrs. Hawkins. That old goon was somewhere upstairs messing around with her overweight Persian cat, to check on the damn business, so she didn't count as someone in her company. Zelda leaned on the counter after cleaning it for the 5th time that hour and sighted making up her mind about ditching the place if no one showed up.

Zelda was a beautiful slim girl, who had wonderful features. She was a lovely young lady, with long strait golden hair; her eyes were cerulean blue eyes. She had a quite charming smile on her soft face. Her waist was small and her skin was soft and delicate, her hair came down to her waist, she was wearing a pink flowered muslin dress with twelve yards of billowing material over her hoops.

Just as she was about to place down her apron she heard a couple of heavy footsteps. She looked up with a sigh of relief and quickly positioned herself to make herself look busy. The steps got closer and louder. Those were the longest seconds she lived through the night, every step making her insides twist with excitement.

The door to the small building began to slowly creak open. Six figures entered the room, with a dark and dangerous aura around them making the atmosphere around her feel uncomfortable. Four of those figures were handsome young men. The other two were quite off the ordinary meters, a large duck and a man that resembled a dog.

She shook her head, and released herself from the shock, cleared her throat and gloriously smiled as she began with a sweet and seductive tone.

"What will you gentlemen have tonight?"

With a smirk across his face, the leader of the group lowered his face towards her ear and whispered, "I was kind of thirsty for rum, but I think you just made it into our menu, sweetheart", with that he reached for her face and caressed her face roughly.

"What?" She whispered as she slowly backed away from the man, blushing furiously, trying to process what he had said. Her eyes moved up and down, analyzing the figures in front of her.

The man leaning across the black counter was extremely attractive. He was tall with spiky brunette hair hanging out from his large black Bicorne hat on his head. His beautiful crystal sapphire eyes were burning with desire and lust. He was wearing a dark black trousers, brown boots that reached below his kneecap, an unbuttoned dark jacket with golden buttons, and a black shirt on the bottom of the on the doorway was a man wearing a dark shirt with back trousers and black boots. He was a couple of inches taller than the leader, but less fearsome. His silver hair hung freely across his head as he stared towards her amused.

Her eyes shifted to the next couple of men, who were standing right next to the brunette. Both were as tall as the leader, and extremely fit. One of them had his long golden straight hair tied up into a low pony-tail and the other one had spiky short golden hair. Both had their eyes locked all on her with grins across their face nodding in agreement with their leader.

The last two figures were more like freaks of nature rather than men. One was short, and resembled a duck. His choice of wardrobe was completely different from the rest. He was wearing a blue and white striped short sleeve shirt. While his partner was tall, slim, dark skinned and he resembled a dog. He, like his partner, had a different choice of clothes. He was wearing a green with white striped shirt, black pants, and over sized buckle shoes.

"Gentlemen, what say ye if we take her along with us?" The brunette turned around face the rest of the men. All responded more eagerly than Zelda anticipated and feared. She looked around desperately for a way out. As she made it past the leader she was stopped by one of the golden-haired men. He glared at her and grabbed her upper arm, pulling her back to her place. After reaching towards the brunette, he took her from his buddy's hand and threw her against the wall.

"Woman, come quietly with us unless…" he pulled out a large cutlass sword and place it by her throat. "You prefer to die …"

She was startled with fear and completely overtaken by the need to survive that she only nodded her head in agreement. She glared towards the direction of the rum, only to catch sight of the two freaks caring barrel after barrel down the shelf and out the door. She then felt another yank and felt them pulling her after them.

"What do you want with me??? Who are you??"

She managed to blurt out as they where pulling her out the door and towards the empty port. The man who had a hold of her only smiled and whispered something in her ear, her eyes widen with fear and of the mention of his name!

The sun entered through the large French windows on the room. The large white silk curtains covering the windows had been withdrawal and nicely folded of to the side. The large room was decorated with a lavender plain wallpaper around and white wide Fancy border around where the walls all connected. There was a white oak door on the south wall, that door connected the large feminine room to the large estate. On the opposite there was a large key west, queen size bed with lavender and white bedding coordinates to compliment the white fuzzy carpet and the lavender walls. Beside the bed there were oak nightstands, each one in the opposite side of the bed. Both had lavender striped cloths covering the upper surface of the nightstands. Place on top of the cloths were 2 ½ feet white lamps with silky lavender lamp covering. Against the left wall were matching French doors leading to the balcony and to the right was another door connecting the room to a large closet and washroom. Beside the door was a large floor mirror with white and golden designs around.

* * *

The sunlight gently slapped Kairi's face; she slowly opened her eyes and gazed upon the ceiling of her room. Her pure crystal violet eyes gazed around her room and carefully pulled herself up and placed her back against the white headboard. She went trough her long messy auburn hair and yawned. _Perfect another boring, usual day at Hyrule City._

Lady Kairi Hikaru was the youngest of the governor's daughters. Her mother, Kimberly Clark, was her father's maid and mistress till Kairi was conceived. Although, Gerald was deeply in love with his wife, he tried to conceive an heir with Kimberly since Namine's birth, it had been completely impossible for Molly to have kids. Kairi's mother, died during childbirth, and was quickly taken to her father's manor where she lived up till now. First there had been Zelda, her adventurous, honest sister, then Namine, the quiet, delicate, blonde princess, and then there was rebellious red-head Kairi.

Kairi and Namine could try pass as twins considering they were both born around the same time, but there were too many differences to pull it off. Namine's eyes were cerulean orbs, while Kairi had a minx of violet and somewhere along lines of green. Then there were the body differences. Namine was a slight taller and less developed than Kairi. Kairi on the other hand was very well matured all around her body and was shorter than everyone else in her family, just like her father. There was also the obvious difference, their hair color and length. Kairi had her auburn hair all the way to her lower back while Namine's blonde hair only reached to her shoulders.

Kairi lifted herself of her bed and looked around her room for any sign of her cat. She dropped to the floor and lifted the bedding covers and looked under the bed. No sign of her. She sighted and stretched out one more time before she approached the mirror. Then she smiled and headed towards the washroom. She summoned her maids to prepare the bath for her. Two young maids walked in, bowed their heads slightly and began to work fast. 10 minutes later Kairi was inside the warm water, lost in thoughts about her older sister.

Her older half sister, Zelda, had gotten a job as bartender behind her parents back in a bar near the large port in Destiny Islands. Destiny Islands was a very dangerous place for very well civilized and noble women. That is why Namine and Kairi were against Zelda's new job. Her safety was not guaranteed, although she was one of the governor's daughters, no one would protect her in that isolated place. What troubled Kairi the most was that Zelda had insisted in getting the job during the night. It was a great way for her not to be caught by her parents, but the night was full of dangers. Not to mention the sightings of "The King of Black Hearts" have been reported lately. That was a definite reason to question her sister's safety.

"The King of Black Hearts" was Captain Sora L. Turner and his crew's ship. According to the stories about them, they could not die do to an ancient power they possessed. They took advantage of it and caused fear to society. They were the meanest, youngest, cutest pirates in the sea dogs history. They would go on theft raids on unexpected towns and cities, kidnapped young ladies, and murder the unexpected and innocent villagers They were barbarians and those who ever met them, the last thing they would see was an evil grin spread across a young man's face and then laugh while he killed you.

Kairi pulled out of her thoughts and yelled for her lady's maid. Her lady's maid was a warm woman that had been helping out the Hikaru family since she was 12 years old. Since her mother had died, her lady's maid was the closest thing she had to a mother.

"Ryoko, could you come and help me get dressed!"

She heard a loud voice on the other side of her door. Seconds later a chubby old woman walked in the room.

"Yes my lady, may I ask what would you be wearing today?"

"Something presentable, my cousin Arieth will be arriving any minute now!"

The woman nodded her head and headed towards Kairi's large fancy closet near the washroom. Minutes later Kairi was dressed and her hair was neatly comb. She was wearing a light purple watered silk ball dress with her favorite pair of white satin slippers. She thanked Ryoko and made her way towards the living room. She opened the door to her room and walked out, passed her father's office, then the bathroom, then Zelda's room. After she passed Zelda's room, she turned left right down the large wooden staircase.

When she first entered the living room, she felt the tension in the air. It was only seven O' clock in the morning, and everyone was up and about. Deadly silence and soft sobs was the only thing she could hear in the large room. She looked around saw almost all the family gathered. Molly and Namine were sitting in the large sofa on the middle of the room, while her father was pacing back and forth the room with a strange stressed out emotion on his face. Arieth was standing right beside her Fiancée, Wakka, across from the stairs.

Kairi carefully approached everyone and question the reason for their discomfort. Everyone looked up with worried glares then back down to their own little world. Before Kairi asked again Namine tried to speak. She took Molly's hand to find somewhat of support. _This can't be good … _Kairi's mid was ringing as she saw uncontrollable tears sliding down Namine's red puffy cerulean eyes …

"Kairi…Zelda…was…was…kid…kidnapped!" Namine's voice was barely audible, not to mention her sentence was completely broken by her sobs. Kairi swallowed as she approached her sister. She dropped to her feet, trying to hold back her own tears. Kairi wasn't sure she asked the question that was running to her mind, she could barely talk as she felt her heart pounding at a massive speed. There was a long pause in the room before anyone answered. Kairi tried to opened her mouth again and ask but no sound budged out, only small gasping sounds.

"Sweetie… Zelda … was kidnapped by the … the … king of black hearts crew …" Molly finally gasped as she closed her eyes.

At that moment Kairi felt as she lost herself in a dark pit of emptiness … her body and face went completely numb. Her emotions finally bolted out of her eyes, as tears began to drip one by one down her face.

_No, no, no, no … there is no used denying it … she is completely and forever gone …._

Kairi began shaking her head furiously in denial. Zelda couldn't possible be dead, it was too much and cruel to think that, but there was no use denying it … She and her family had to accept the fact that Zelda was never coming back … she had banished forever …

* * *

Zelda's beaten tired body was tied up to the ships large mast. The rope was so tide it was hard for her to struggle for movement. At that moment she'd regret everything shed done in her life. Her sister had warned plenty of times that such a careless act, such as getting a job at a small bar, in the darkest isolated part of the island. Not to mention the blindfold across her eyes was very irritating.

She could smell the morning aura around the salty environment. The ship creaked as she heard the crew members roam about the ship. As far as she had counted before the blind fold was set on her, there were ten pirates without the captain included. That would be quite troublesome, if she tried to escape.

She let a gust of wind escape out of her rosy lips as she tried to get some sleep. Her eyelids were heavy from her lack of sleep, so she finally managed to close them as the out of tuned men sang their barbaric songs.

Zelda's relaxed body stiffened as the crew members came to a sudden stop, the only noise onboard were heavy footsteps approaching with a strong controlling aura.

"Hey there gorgeous … I suggest you wake up"

She felt a cold hand run down her face and up again to where the blind fold was, with a single pull the tight cloth came down.

At first her eyes struggled to adjust to surprisingly bright morning. Her eyes, unable to contained themselves, quickly darted to the figure hovering over her.

It was the tall, lean, pirate leader as before. He had a demonic grin on his face as he leaned closer. He place both his smooth hands in her jaws and pulled her face towards his.

"You had sisters correct? You'll be surprised how quickly they'll be with you …"

A soft relief moan escaped from her lips as he eyes began to shine with a hope that was never established in the first place. Without a second of thought she quickly asked.

"You mean you'll let me go?"

The pirate stood up straight and threw his head backwards as he began to laugh. His god-like features lit up as if there was a joke that she was completely clueless on. His crew joined in deliberately, however as soon as the captain stooped, the laughing ceased and the silence continued.

"Come on babe … why would I do that? I mean you did promise my men a good service did you not? I was assuming you knew that you sisters were also part of our entertainment!"

Zelda's cerulean eyes widen with fear as she glanced up at the dark man. He grinned and spun around, getting ready to go back to his cabin.

The captain stopped walking as he felt his loosen shirt pulled back. He noticed the woman was crying and holding his shirt with her bare teeth. As he suspected, the girl released his shirt after he turned around and glare at her.

"Please spare my sisters! They have no involvement in this! I beg of-"

A loud slap noise echoed through the ship, the crew sat quietly staring in amazed eyes.

"Don't touch me you piece of trash … Never again!" The man quickly walked away and slammed the door of his cabin closed. The crew continued on their singing as if nothing had occurred within those five minutes.

Disgraced and pained she held back her remaining tears as she looked straight forward avoiding eye contact with the men. It was obvious right now, that she was alone and completely doomed at this point.

"hey" She heard a soft whisper. She turned slightly to the left towards one of the blonde pirates. He smiled childishly at her and walked quietly over her.

"Don't worry, you'll get used to the captain's bad mood. He's pretty cool … once you know him … a lot …" He looked down at the floor and looked up again grinning.

"Name's Link …"

Zelda couldn't help but to smile softly at him, even if the smile affected her swollen cheek, sending twice as much pain.

"Would you like to hear a story?" he asked casually. Without looking around her environment she nodded her head too tired to actually listen to the story but much too scared to go to bed.

Secured in his Cabin Sora's dark memories began to replay on his mind as his stiffen body sat on his thick wooden chair. It was mostly about _her … _about the one and only reason he was here in this hell. It was his reason for living in sin every day.

Her name was Naomi ….

* * *

To be continued ....

* * *

**A/N: So there ya go! Chapter one, rewritten! ^^ So what do u guys think? PLEASE REVIEW!!**


	2. Chapter Two: Reunion

**A/N: Hey there thank you for review those who did! =) sorry for the delay heres chapter 2 ... I hope it wasnt too rushed and I hope you enjoy it**

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I do own the following characters:

Sora, Kairi, Sephiroth, Riku, Link, Zelda, Goofy, Donald, Yuffie, Leon, Arieth, Cloud, Namine, Roxas, Wakka.

These characters legally and rightfully belong to the creators of Kingdom Hearts and the Legend of Zelda. ( and as recommended ... I do NOT own PoTC) - Although it doesnt really apply cuz my plot is completely different.

* * *

Chapter Two: Reunion

**

* * *

**

Kairi felt completely overwhelmed throughout the entire day. There was no way she could feel at ease. She excused herself from the large living area of her father's manor ordered one of the footmen to ready her carriage and left without a word. The carriage slowly carried her through the entire town. At her father's request despite her protests, her companion sat across her reading a book. The girl had been comprehensive enough and had avoided any conversation with her. Kairi was, as to be expected, in a non-talkative mood. How should one feel after their sister had been adducted? Should she feel grief? Despair? Anger? She wasn't really sure. She knew in some cases when some maiden was kidnapped by pirates they were completely forgotten, since the adduction cause more money and trouble than what a woman in her era was worth. Was that what she was supposed to do in this occasion?

"If I may young miss," The voice of her companion had completely broken off her thoughts and as she came back to reality she realize she had been silently crying and her maid had long place her book aside. The girl smiled sympathetically, something that Kairi needed at that moment. The maid dropped to the floor of the small enclosed velvet covered carriage and grabbed Kairi's hand. The maid closed her eyes as she ran her rough damaged fingers across the soft delicate hands of her mistress. She told her boring things about her fortune and what type of person she was, the girl suddenly fell quite. She remained for a short period of time before she looked up with a frightened look. Kairi, her grief aside, curiously questioned the young girl, who now sat across her in fright. The girl shocks her head, trying to conceal what she had read. Kairi asked once in a more demanding tone. That was enough to burst the girl into tears.

"Oh young miss … your future is full of obstacles, terrible obstacles that you must overcome. Your life and love line are completely intertwined. You must be careful miss, or else you'll lose your soul to the devil himself" The girl mumbled something else in an unknown language, to Kairi's dismay. She was curious on what she had meant and what else was coming. Surely it could not have been worse than what she was going through, right? Kairi looked into the girl's eyes. It was obvious the young girl was keeping something from her but she dropped the subject and only sat quietly for the rest of the carriage ride.

* * *

After she had heard Link's absurd story about one of the raids the ship had fallen silent. She was relief that the pirates allowed her to stay without the irritating blind fold. The ship had not set sailed to Zelda's surprise. It was docked behind one of the many large cliffs in the Island or at least that's what she could see. She had gotten very little sleep since the encounter with the captain. He had remained in his cabin since their encounter and she could not ask for more. The young man named Link sat across her watching her mildly. He would get up and drink some rum once in a while or move around. He sometimes commented about formal subjects such as the weather or their surroundings. Aside from the captain he was the only onboard. She assumed the rest of the pirates had been secretly enjoying themselves on the town. About what seemed to be noon, she finally had the courage to speak. With determination she took in a gush of air and forced some words out of her dry throat. At first her dry throat only gave off small noises. He smiled, surprisingly excused himself, got up and ran into the bottom of the vessel and returned minutes later with a large spoon in his hands.

"Sorry about that mate, forgot de captain told me to feed ye s'me water …" He brought the spoon close to her face. She looked up at him confused. Was she suppose to sip the water from the spoon like a second rate maid? She looked up at him, who was still holding the spoon in front her. She bit her lip and shook her head. He sat there expectantly for a couple of minutes before he gave up and set it aside. He sat down in front of her.

"Look lady … you'll need to drink the water ye hear? Captain ordered it … so you've got to do it alright?" He took the spoon once again and held it to her face. She looked at the spoon once again and frowned. She was really thirsty, and her health was worth more than her pride right? Besides, if the captain had ordered it, she was afraid to contradict him. The last thing she had in mind was confronting the man once again. His ice-cold eyes burned with hatred every time he looked at her. She could still feel the chills running down her body. Not to mention his overwhelming presence was enough to make even the strongest men fall at his feet in fright. He was truly terrifying man. Zelda had met many men in that small bar, frightening men, that could easily murder someone if they intended and never had she felt such fright nor had she been easily overwhelmed. So she closed her eyes and placed her dry lips on the wooden spoon. Link tipped the spoon so the water could easily go down her throat. After there was no water let he put it aside and smiled. He complimented her and sat there waiting for her to say something. She opened her mouth once again, she cleared her throat just to make sure she could speak clearly.

"Mister Link … um … would you be so kind to tell me what your captain plans to do with my family… I …" She stopped as she heard the barbarian in front of her burst into a strong loud laughter. Of all the – she was offended. Here she was trying to be very civilize and asked politely about his captain's plans. If he didn't want to speak he should said so instead of being rude. When he seized his laughter he looked at her with an apologetic look. He noticed her angry expression and apologized one more time before he laughed again.

"Lady you don't need to be such a stuck up brat here 'k? You only gonna get laughed at if you address us as mister …" he managed to breath out in between his laughs. Zelda was NOT happy.

"How rude! YOU should be honor I even addressed your name with a Mister! Ha! Such impolite men, no wonder your called demons"

Link only laughed and smiled. Zelda had to admit if he hadn't been a pirate, he could have been a charming man. Could of. She couldn't help but to join in the laugh and after a long comfortable silence between them. Her eyelids finally permitted her to doze off into a light slumber. She was way to tired to even continue her interrogation of the man.

* * *

When Kairi arrived back at her house she noticed the dead silence in the air. Usually there was laughter in her mother's parlor, which was always overflowing with mother's close acquaintances. They were always drinking tea and chanting away about rumors and the scandalous deeds of others. Sometimes, just to be polite, the girls would join. The girls always avoided such gatherings by taking afternoon strolls or sneaking into their father's private library. It had seemed that her mother had cancelled the afternoon tea. Namine, who to her surprise, was nowhere to be seen, even after she had checked the large library. She'd suppose that Zelda's disappearance had caused her family quite a disturbance. However, unlike her mother and sister, she found her father in his office writing away on his account books and estate booklets. She avoided her father's office and went straight to her room. She was in no mood to deal with her father. She summoned her lady's maid and as Ryoko prepared her bath water Kairi lied down on her bed. She was tired, not only physically. She was exhausted mentally.

"Ryoko … do you think Zelda is alright?" Kairi finally said. She heard the woman put down something came out to the young girl's room. The woman smiled as she sat on the edge of the bed and looked down. Kairi sense the woman wanted to say something else other than her, "I don't know sweetheart …" response. Kairi looked up into ceiling of her room and them she turned her attention to her maid. "I should be scared, grieving. Women who are taken by those … those barbarians are hardly ever rescued, but then again, what girl is ever rescued after falling into such mishap? In this era if your woman relative gets abducted by pirates, she is no longer considered dead, but will those pirates really kill them? If so … then why would they kidnap the woman in the first place? They could easily ravish their innocence, steal their money, and kill them all in the same spot they found them. Why go to the trouble of taking them?" Ryoko stayed quiet as she carefully listened to Kairi's words. Perhaps the woman understood what she was so clearly trying to say. However, was she saying It because she really believed it, or was it because she was trying to convince herself that Zelda was not dead. That she couldn't possibly dead. After all, they weren't talking about regular low life pirates. They were speaking of the most dangerous crew in the world. This was Sora L. Turner they were speaking of, but then again, he could have been human once right? Perhaps his crew wasn't that evil. Kairi knew she didn't have to say her thoughts aloud because somehow old Ryoko always knew what she was thinking.

"My lady, if I may speak to you as your equal sweet child, I would like to tell you something that might set your mind at ease. Some men do not choose to be pirates … sometimes the great horrors of the sea bring to them this certain path of despair. Perhaps you might be right, but always have it at the back of your mind that you could also be wrong. Weather Zelda is safe or not, it is no longer known and it is unhealthy for all of us to think about it. The master of the manor is sure to do something about it, I'm sure of it." Ryoko then lifted herself up from the bed and continued with her labors. Right around when supper was served, Kairi had already been washed and changed into her evening gown. This time she chose to wear her pale pink dress that covered her chest and half-ways to her neck. Her hair was pulled back in a simple bun with no decorations, only a pink ribbon tightly clutched around her hair. She slipped in her white satin slippers and walked towards the dining room quite famished. The rest of the family was already seated at the large family table when she entered the room. She was politely greeted by her step-mother, her father, Namine, and Arieth. She had completely forgotten that Arieth had come to visit the estate for a season. She sat in her designated place and awaited to be served. As the first course was served her father spoke up first.

"My dear family I have quite a few things I wish to bring to your attention," he pause briefly as he took a sip from his whiskey and then he continued, "First of all, I will like to know how I'm doing everything in my power as governor in this city to bring back our lovely Zelda back. Her kidnapping will NOT go unpunished. Secondly …" The first news quickly lifted the tension and angst of the room. Everyone's face brightened with reassurance. Namine, whose eyes were red from what had seemed like crying, bolted from her seat and hugged their father thanking over and over. Gerald only smiled and place his hand hugged back his daughter. Namine pleased with her father's announcement she sat back down in her seat and awaited the second part of the news Gerald was dying to tell them.

"As I was saying, secondly, I wanted to let you girls know that after this incident it would be hard to get Zelda engaged with other men, so I will be counting on you sweethearts to engage yourself with men of wealth and power." Kairi only nodded her head. She didn't want to argue with their father about the same subject they always argued on. Seriously, arranged marriages to wealthy men? Why couldn't she choose someone she loved? Not that she was already in love. There were few men who captivated her attention, let alone awaken in her love. The dinner progressed in a comfortable silence, like it usually did. No one spoke while they ate the rest of their dinners. At dissert time Kairi excused herself, and went back to her room. Ryoko helped her change into her long and silky nightgown. She loosen her hair and made her way to her balcony. The night was a peaceful one. Behind the manor there was a private beach. A beach only her father's confidents and the family could access. The manor was built on a large acre. It was not as big as their other estate in a nearby island, however is was the biggest building in the city. The rest of the manor was covered with exotic gardens. It was indeed a most wonder place. To live.

Kairi couldn't keep her eyes on the enchanting waters of the sea. The sea was a large mysterious thing. What could be the most terrifying thing in the world was also the most eternal beauty. The wind carried of some portion of the water once in a while on the large beach, but the ocean wasn't what had caught Kairi's attention. No, it was the moon. The moon on all its glory was high above. Its magnificent body was perfectly reflected upon the dark ocean. It was as another world of endless stars and magnificence was in front of her. She stood there quietly for a long time, by the time she refocus her attention on the house, the entire estate has seized their activities. This brought Kairi a quick state of uneasiness but she completely disregarded her. AS she reentered her bed chamber she heard something behind her. Not to mention a completely sudden change of sent her alarms flashing. She turned around to see a man standing in the thick stone balcony. His figure was exposed by the pale yellow moon in the background. Her eyes widen when her gaze fell upon the man. She heard him curse again.

"Damn woman, you should have been asleep" he grunted as he slowly took a step forward. Every time he stepped forward Kairi moved back a step, she was afraid if she ran to the door he would kill before she got there. The other option was to scream for help but she could endanger everyone else. She looked around her room. She had to decide quickly or else she was a goner. She reached for the closest thing she could find and launched at the man. He easily caught it and smiled.

"Now now sweetheart what would have happened if this base would have broken? Who would have died because of your recklessness lass?" His blood lust was quite bone chilling. Kairi knew he was serious. So she continued to move back with fright. She had to get away. The man stopped in his tracks, with a smirk across his face. Kairi saw him disappear and then everything went black. The last thing she remembered was a woman screaming in the background.

* * *

Sora had it planned perfectly. It had taken him the entire day to inspect the Hikaru's Manor house plans, construct the perfect plan. Kidnapping the girls would have been easy since the women would be fast asleep and they would not have to go though the entire town after him. The woman would then have been more trouble than it was worth. So he carefully calculated his plans, ensured that there would be no interferences and set-backs. Of course, he had thought of the possibility that indeed the women were awake; he would have easily knocked them out with a powerful chemical he had stolen at the last city they were in. His plan had been one-hundred percent fool proof. OF course what he had failed to account for in his calculation was his desire for the woman. The minute he had gazed upon the red headed woman his entire body had frozen. His hesitation had caused a fluke in his plan. When he managed to get a hold of himself and launch himself at the girl and knocked her out. He had cause too much of a stir. An old woman came rushing in screaming some nonsense and before long the entire room was full of people. HE took the girl in his arms and jumped down the 2-story floor. He landed perfectly and began to dash across the beach with the unconscious woman. The entire estate was lit and men and gunshots were heard in the background. Behind him he heard a window crash and heavy footsteps behind him. Then seconds later came an explosion from another side of the mansion. Two more had joined in the run. Sora didn't look back till he reached the gates of the estate. He noticed it was his men that were following him with the other two girls. They jumped the wall and quickly began their pace again. Not far behind came the sounds of galloping stallions and gunshots. The governor had obviously expected the attack and had set a trap for them. That did not surprise him however since he had well counted for it. That's why he wanted to kidnap them as quietly as possible. The entire city's men had prepared an attack on the pirates. Sora's route quickly evaded all of the ambushed and got them safely to their vessel. Indeed these women had been more trouble that they were worth but he would have to see how well it played out. He handed the red-headed woman to one of his underlings and commanded the girls to be "taken" care off.

"Riku … come into my office this instance" he called out before he had vanished into his cabin. The crew looked towards the door and sighed with relief. They had been lucky indeed that the captain had not blown up and murdered the women before they traded them for the hefty ransom. Riku, the silvered-haired pirate, entered the room and banished from the crew as well. Minutes later Riku emerged from the Captain's Cabin and ordered them to remove the ship from the island as quick possible. They did as instructed and before the angry city dwellers arrived at the docked area, the pirates had vanished into the deep blue sea with the three Hikaru Heiresses and their guest.

* * *

_To be continued ..._

* * *

**A/N: Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter =) if you guys have read the original you can see that I have changed a lot more things in this story so its completely different new adventure lol =) PLEASE READ AND REVIEW ... pretty please  
**


End file.
